Dryad
by Alba743
Summary: La curiosidad que tenía Cirene por el mundo exterior era grande. Ella quería explorar lo que había más allá de la arboleda y, para conseguir su objetivo, decide participar en la prueba anual para tener la aprobación de las demás dríadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**BNHA / MHA le pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la trama original y mis OCs.**

**Clasificado K+ por el momento, quizás más adelante la cambio.**

* * *

𝒫𝓇𝑜𝓁𝑜𝑔𝓊𝑒

* * *

_**Dríada.**_

_Ese era el nombre de su raza._

_Las dríadas eran seres del plano mitológico. Eran espíritus de los árboles que no podían vivir muy lejos de sus árboles particulares._

_Si era así, ¿por qué estaban rondando por el plano de la realidad como si nada?_

_¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?_

_En una época donde los superpoderes eran algo mundano aún costaba de creer que la existencia de esas criaturas femeninas fuera real._

_No podían llegar a imaginarse que la aceptación de esta especie fuera un problema para el futuro._

_En primer lugar, no eran humanas._

_En segundo lugar, querían saber por qué estaban ahí y no les daban ninguna respuesta. No querían contestar sus dudas._

_En tercer lugar, las dríadas eran unas celosas guardianas de la naturaleza, y eso dificultaba el avance de la urbanización de las zonas. Eso hacía que muchos proyectos de expansión comercial se frustraban porque ellas vivían en los árboles._

_Las femeninas criaturas daban problemas detrás de otros._

_Y cuando unas se atrevieron a actuar como humanas al integrarse en las escuelas, fue el colmo para muchos políticos raciales._

_Las dríadas eran una subespecie que habían aceptado en muestra de caridad._

_Por esa ideología racista, muchas de las dríadas que intentaban hacer una vida parecida a la de las humanas sufrían de ostracismo a pesar de que en esta era llena de peculiaridades había humanos que ya no parecían serlo._

_Entonces, a una joven dríada se le ocurrió algo._

_Esa descabellada idea fue el verdadero colmo para los políticos raciales._

_Era una idea que muchas dríadas habían pensado, pero esa joven fue la primera en vocalizarlo delante de la sociedad humana._

_Esa dríada quería ser una heroína._


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el primer capítulo de Dryad. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

𝐼. 𝐹𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒹𝓌𝑒𝓁𝓁𝑒𝓇𝓈

* * *

El bosque en el que se encontraban era_ Dryads' Forest,_ un lugar exclusivo donde solo había estas criaturas femeninas. Muchos líderes políticos raciales consideraban a las habitantes de allí como una subespecie, ya que no podían ser humanas.

Mitológicamente, las dríadas eran los espíritus de los árboles. Eran protectoras del bosque y la naturaleza en sí. Por estas dos razones, los raciales líderes políticos consideraban que la aceptación de aquellas féminas trescientos años atrás había sido un error.

Las dríadas pertenecían al plano mitológico, a un relato que servía para explicar la realidad involucrando más criaturas fantásticas. Por eso, el no poder saber por qué estaban ahí, era una gran incógnita. Ellas se negaban rotundamente a contestar la pregunta.

Además, las féminas se negaban a ceder su territorio para que los humanos se expandieran comercialmente. No ayudaban a los que las habían aceptado "fácilmente", impedían el progreso.

Aunque los humanos vieran a las dríadas como una mosca que no paraba de molestar, a ellas no les importaba. Ellas se protegían entre sí. Ellas no necesitaban nada más a parte de su bosque y compañía.

Los líderes políticos raciales no estaban felices con lo independientes que eran el grupo de féminas al principio. Mostraban que no les importaba su existencia durante los primeros doscientos años, pero las dríadas que eran más jóvenes querían ver más del mundo. Si ellas salían del bosque, pasaban a estar bajo protección japonesa si los políticos lo permitían poniendo sus propias condiciones.

Cuando una dríada se adentraba en la civilización, se destacaba con facilidad. Las dríadas eran conocidas por su belleza y compatibilidad con la naturaleza. Mucha gente podía ser bella físicamente, pero la compatibilidad con la naturaleza era fácil de percibir al ser algo distintivo de ese grupo de féminas.

Tras la jubilación de All Might, se contaba que había alrededor de treinta dríadas dispersadas en Japón que habían dejado su arboleda.

Centrémonos en una de esas dríadas.

Tomemos como protagonista principal a Cirene.

* * *

"Hoy es el día."

Esas eran las palabras que no paraban de repetirse en la cabeza de Cirene y las que salían de sus labios cada vez que le preguntaban por su buen humor.

Corriendo por el bosque, la joven disfrutaba de haber llegado a la edad en la que le permitían salir del límite de la arboleda. Ella saltaba de la emoción y reía cada vez que se topaba con alguien de golpe y le contaba la razón de su felicidad.

—¡Cirene-chan, tenemos que ir al centro!

La chica paró de golpe y se giró hacia atrás, donde una anciana le sonreía y le hacía un gesto para que fuera hacia ella. Sin dudarlo, la joven fue hacia la mujer y le dio la mano. Dando unos pocos pasos, se pusieron delante de un majestuoso roble.

—¿A través de su árbol, Heladia-bā-sama?

La aludida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Agarrando más fuerte la mano de Cirene, la anciana pasó a través del árbol junto a la sorprendida muchacha. Cuando dieron un paso más, salieron del roble de más de doscientos años para estar justo delante de un roble notoriamente más joven.

Heladia, Cirene y todas las habitantes de la arboleda eran capaces de transportarse a otros lugares usando un árbol como medio. De árbol en árbol es como se transportaba la gente de ese lugar. Era algo completamente común para ellas hacerlo, aunque solo después de cierta edad se permitía que las niñas lo hicieran solas.

Dejando ir la mano de la mayor delicadamente, la chica avanzó hasta ir a un espacioso claro donde había tres centenas de féminas y fue saludándolas mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse mientras iba pasando por donde podía.

—Perdón, perdón. ¿Te he pisado, Yanira?

—No, Cirene. Pero casi.

Yendo más cuidadosamente, la muchacha fue preguntando por cada lugar que veía libre a sus compañeras.

—¿El lugar a tu derecha está disponible, Melody-nee-san?

—No, aquí va Heliodora. Lo siento, Cirene-chan.

La chica sintió ganas de lanzar un suspiro. Cuando había una reunión, siempre era de las últimas en llegar, y, como Heladia tenía la manía de avisarla a ella a última hora cada vez que se reunían todas, no podía pedirle a ninguna que le reservase un lugar. Claramente, muchas ya habían pedido para que reservasen lugar.

—Ileana, ¿el lugar de tu...?

—Perdón, Cirene, pero es que Calisto-chan me pidió que le guardara un lugar.

Volviendo a avanzar y, por consiguiente, yendo cada vez más lejos de donde las ancianas se colocaban para explicar la situación, la joven se frustró un poco. Queriendo acercarse lo más posible adelante, la muchacha se puso a analizar más a fondo sobre los lugares que había libres. De repente, sintió como le daban pequeños tirones a su blanca túnica hasta las rodillas. Se giró y encaró a la niña de no más de ocho años.

—Lydia-chan, deja de agarrarme la túnica.

—Pero, Cirene-nee-san, yo quiero sentarme contigo~—dijo la pequeña, hinchando sus mofletes como una ardilla.

—Entiendo, pero...—se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio que ocuparon el lugar donde previamente estaba Lydia en menos de cinco segundos de verla levantada—¡Menodora-nee-san, eso no es justo!

—¡La justicia es subjetiva, cariño!—contestó Menodora, enviándole un beso al aire.

Tendió la mano a la pequeña y fue mirando capa espacio vacío que encontraba con mucha más intensidad que antes. Debía encontrar un lugar para sentarse fuera como fuera. Lo más cerca posible tenía que sentarse. Si hacía falta, haría lo mismo que la desvergonzada de Menodora para sentarse.

—Cirene-chan, aquí tengo un lugar para ti—dijo una voz a la cuarta fila, haciendo la ola con la mano.

—¡Emelina-nee-san!—exclamó la aludida, avanzando más rápidamente con Lydia detrás suyo medio tropezando con las demás dríadas.

Cruzando las piernas, rápidamente se sentó en el lugar a la derecha de su amiga y sentó a la pequeña en su regazo. Sonrió ampliamente a Emelina, agradecida, y le preguntó si sabía la razón del por qué habían sido reunidas en ese momento además de la prueba anual.

—¿No lo sabes?—preguntó, sorprendida, con las cejas alzadas.

Los ojos púrpuras llenos de incredulidad de Cirene la miraron, como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

—Es cierto, Heladia-bā-sama no te cuenta mucho a ti, ¿pero en serio no te ha contado que hoy también las pequeñas van a tomar conciencia?

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Lydia, metiéndose en la conversación al oír la contestación de la rubia—¿Ya no voy a ser la más pequeña?

Emelina asintió con la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo a pesar de sus refunfuños molestos.

—Vamos, queda media hora para que oficialmente comience la reunión y tengo que explicarte los chismes nuevos que han recorrido por la arboleda desde la última vez que nos vimos, Cirene-chan, Lydia-chan.

Tanto Cirene como la pequeña hicieron un puchero. La mujer joven que tenían delante era los ojos y oídos del bosque. Era la que dominaba el círculo de los cotilleos además de la encargada de la red espía de la arboleda. Y cuando explicaba los chismes, no se callaba ni aunque le taparas la boca con hiedra.

* * *

_Acabad con mi sufrimiento, _pensó Cirene, sintiendo como su energía se iba cada vez que Emelina decía una palabra más_, Esta media hora se siente como si fueran en realidad quince horas de tortura... Deberían hacer ilegal que Emelina-nee-san explicara chismes._

La de pelo púrpura sentía como su alma se le iba por la boca y como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

_Que se calle ya, _pensó la joven,_ por favor. La quiero, pero que se calle de una vez._

—Silencio, por favor, queridas—pidió Heladia, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Las conversas finalizaron al instante al haber hablado la anciana. Heladia era la más respetada en _Dryads' Forest _al ser la más mayor en el lugar. Y, a los ojos de los humanos, ella también era su representante política.

La más anciana asintió, satisfecha por la rápida reacción de las chicas. Abrió sus ojos de un avellana cálido mirando a cada una de las dríadas sentadas en la hierba y se detuvo al ver que faltaban dos.

—¿Dónde se encuentran Melina-chan y Tea-chan?

Emelina levantó la mano, pidiendo en silencio poder hablar.

—Puedes hablar, Emelina-chan—le concedió la anciana.

—Melina-nee-san está vigilando a las pequeñas para que no haya problemas con su nacimiento de conciencia. Tea-nee-san se encuentra vigilando el perímetro utilizando su sensibilidad al máximo—respondió la rubia, casi al instante.

—Gracias por informar, Emelina-chan.

La aludida asintió.

Mirando a cada banda, las ancianas al lado de Heladia trajeron una esfera de color verde lima con un puñado de tierra dentro cada una y las dejaron en el suelo. Las catorce esferas permanecieron sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

Cirene tragó duro y contuvo las ganas de lanzarse hacia una de las esferas y demostrar que podía hacerlo.

—Tu puedes, Cirene-chan—la animó Emelina, levantando su puño al aire. Lydia imitó el gesto de la mayor.

La de pelo púrpura asintió, intentando convencerse de que podría. Aunque ella cumpliera el requisito de la edad para poder salir de la arboleda y quedar bajo la protección de Japón, la chica aún tenía que pasar la prueba para tener el permiso conjunto de las demás dríadas que habitaban el bosque.

La prueba consistía en coger la esfera de treinta centímetros de diámetro y enfocar sus poderes en ella. Dentro de la esfera había un gran puñado de tierra fértil con un esqueje. El objetivo era hacer crecer la planta en menos de diez minutos de la forma correcta hasta que cogiera el tamaño de un bonsái.

—Como primer punto del día, mis niñas—empezó a hablar Heladia—, veremos cuáles de las catorce que han pedido poder salir del límite van a poder cumplir con su objetivo—miró a cada chica que solicitó el derecho a hacer la prueba—. Podéis levantaros y venir.

Cirene se levantó sin dudar y se dirigió con sus temblorosas piernas hacia el sitio donde se encontraba de pie la más anciana de la arboleda. Sonrió a pesar de los nervios y se agachó para recoger una esfera con sumo cuidado. Cogiendo aire, esperó tranquilizarse mientras sus compañeras del bosque hacían lo mismo que ella.

—Empezad—dio la orden Heladia.

Juntando su poder sobre la naturaleza en sus manos, Cirene se dispuso a imbuir poco a poco su poder hacia el esqueje en el centro de la esfera. Frunció las cejas cuando notó la dificultad de hacer crecer el esqueje que tenía. Poniendo una pizca más de fuerza en su poder que se dirigía al centro, Cirene se imaginó lo que quería que sucediese. El esqueje tenía que empezar haciendo fuertes raíces mientras crece construyendo un tronco sólido. El proceso era muy lento, y la tarea que se les impuso a las dríadas que querían salir era multiplicar el crecimiento todo lo que pudiesen hasta conseguir que el árbol estuviera en una buena condición.

Sintiendo que pequeñas raíces salían del pequeño esqueje, la chica de pelo púrpura se permitió sonreír un poco mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente para que le fuera más fácil concentrarse. Imaginando el trayecto de las raíces para crecer en un hermoso bonsái, dejó de pensar en ir yendo con extremo cuidado para no perder el control y matar la planta. Se arriesgaría en poner casi toda su fuerza en conseguir multiplicar el crecimiento para salir de la arboleda y explorar el mundo exterior.

Al sentir que la esfera se rompía, los ojos de Cirene se abrieron de golpe.

_¿Pero qué rayos?,_ se preguntó ella.

El bonsái había roto la parte superior de la esfera. Ella había provocado que el bonsái creciera demasiado. Era, al menos, dos veces más grande de lo que debería.

_Bueno, mierda, _pensó derrotada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

No podía pedir otro esqueje para hacerlo crecer. Había echado a perder la oportunidad que tenía para explorar lo que había fuera de los límites. Se había propasado en su intento. Y ese error la hacía tener que esperar un año más en la arboleda.

Miró a sus costados, para poder ver los resultados de las otras dríadas. Había siete bonsáis muertos por haberse propasado en dar energía al árbol, dos esquejes aún no habían construido el tronco y tres bonsáis no habían llegado a la construcción de las ramas. Solo un bonsái había crecido de forma correcta.

—Felicidades, Yanira-chan—dijo Heladia, colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica.

_Al menos, una de nosotras lo ha logrado, _sonrió Cirene, triste.

El mayor sueño de la dríada era salir y explorar lo que había más allá de_ Dryads' Forest_ desde que le dijeron que había otra civilización fuera de ellas en esta región. Su sueño de la infancia permaneció hasta el principio de su adolescencia.

A los trece años, ella pensó sobre lo difícil que era el rendirse por las adversidades que se le cruzaban en el camino. Cirene pensó que ella podía tomar la prueba el próximo año, pero le sabía mal por la gente del exterior. ¿Ellos tenían más oportunidades para cumplir sus metas?

* * *

**He dado una pequeña introducción para saber qué pasa aquí. He explicado la situación lo más resumidamente posible para más adelante ir explotando este punto y he dado pequeños datos sobre cómo es_ Dryads' Forest _y los poderes que tienen las habitantes de allí.**

**Y sí, ahí viven unas trescientas féminas. Exactamente, ahí viven, en este momento, trescientas dieciocho dríadas. Todas tienen un papel importante en este fic, aunque no las conoceréis todas ni las conoceréis de sopetón.**


	3. Chapter 3

𝐼𝐼. 𝒮𝓅𝑒𝒸𝒾𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓈𝓉

* * *

Con las manos firmes, negándose a temblar y ponerse a llorar por su fracaso, Cirene le dio su bonsái a Heladia, que pasó a ver los demás resultados cuando se hizo obvio de Yanira había pasado con un buen resultado.

Mirando fijamente los ojos de la más anciana, reprimió sus ganas de pedir disculpas al propasarse y prometer que tendría más control el año que viene. Pero aguantaría sus ganas de ponerse a llorar hasta que estuviera sola. Tenía que aguantar por el momento.

—Es interesante, Cirene-chan.

Los ojos púrpuras se abrieron de golpe y miraron con incredulidad a la anciana. ¿Interesante? ¿Cómo podía ser interesante un fallo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—susurró la joven, observando incrédula a Heladia.

La más anciana parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Lo has hecho sin querer, Cirene-chan?—le cuestionó la mayor, mirando atentamente el bonsái demasiado grande.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, sin entender el por qué de esa, según ella, obvia pregunta. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia su siniestra, sin comprender qué estaba pasando al ver la sorprendida mirada de la de ojos avellana.

—Mmmh~—pronunció Heladia, con la insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios—. Cirene-chan, acabas de demostrarnos tu especialidad.

Especialidad. Ese término hizo que la emoción recorriera el sistema de la chica de pelo púrpura. En _Dryads' Forest,_ todas las habitantes tenían un conjunto de habilidades básicas y comunas. Pero también se podía tener una especialización en una o dos de estas habilidades. La especialización, tal como indica el nombre, es la habilidad con la que se tienen más afinidad y la que puede desarrollarse mucho más si se hacía el entrenamiento adecuado.

Por ejemplo, Emelina tenía la especialidad de percibir el susurro de las hojas que caían, de la cual la habilidad básica era oír palabras sueltas de un árbol sin dríada para entender sus emociones.

—Eres especialista en el control del crecimiento de las plantas—continuó la más anciana.

La voz de la joven tembló, dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba. Ella no había fallado, había hecho crecer el árbol en demasía porque era su especialidad, no porque los nervios habían alterado la estructura del bonsái.

—E-Entonces...—murmuró la chica de ojos púrpuras, atónita.

Heladia le sonrió, suave.

—Felicidades por pasar, Cirene-chan—dijo, alzando la voz para que las demás dríadas oyeran el resultado.

Saltando sobre su lugar, por la emoción que le recorría el cuerpo al poder cumplir una de sus metas, la aludida se lanzó a abrazar a sus semejantes. Abrazó a Heladia y al resto de ancianas para después dirigirse hacia las demás participantes.

La tercera más anciana en _Dryads' Forest _sonrió, enternecida. Se aproximó a Heladia sin hacer sonido alguno para colocarse a su derecha.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que Cirene-chan saltaba así de emocionada...—dijo, con los ojos mirando a la chica que arrastraba a Yanira a también abrazar a las dríadas que estaban sentadas en el césped—Heladia-nee-san, ¿estás segura de no impedir que se vaya a Japón?

La mirada de la mayor se posó en los azulados ojos de su amiga.

—Si fuera por mí, Zenaida-chan, impediría que todas salieran de aquí. No quiero atentar contra el libre albedrío de ninguna, si quieren quedarse, pueden, si quieren irse, al menos, quiero que puedan acelerar lo suficiente el crecimiento de un árbol para que luego se teletransporten aquí.

Zenaida posó su vista en Emelina, quien monopolizaba los abrazos de Cirene mientras soltaba lágrimas mientras gritaba dramáticamente que la chica de pelo púrpura era su niña.

—¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Cirene-chan! ¡Pero no quiero que me dejes!

—Emelina-nee-san...

—¡Estaré muy sola sin ti! ¡Muy sola!

El sudor caía de la frente de las espectadoras al ver el espectáculo que montaba la mujer rubia mientras aplastaba a Cirene contra sí.

—¡Emelina-chan! ¡Yo también quiero abrazar a mi pequeña Cirene!

La voz de la dramática mujer titubeó para luego fulminar con la mirada a Menodora.

—¡NO! ¡Solo vamos a convivir un mes más juntas y luego Yanira-chan y Cirene-chan se irán! ¡Las vas a monopolizar para ti, sucia egoísta!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, podrida!?

Una risa brotó de las demás dríadas, incluyendo a las ancianas, que observaban el juguetón intercambio de insultos sin verdadera malicia de parte de Menodora y Emelina mientras Cirene permanecía en el medio, mirando a Yanira como si la hubiera traicionado al haberse escapado de la rubia.

—Atesoremos estos momentos, Zenaida-chan—susurró Heladia—. Pronto Cirene-chan y Yanira-chan se irán, y quién sabe si podrán disfrutar su estadía en Japón...

—Lo entiendo, Heladia-nee-san.

* * *

—Estoy agotada...

Ese fue el susurro que soltó Cirene al cambiarse de lugar y posicionarse entre Yanira y Lydia, que reía al ver como la de pelo púrpura se tiraba encima del regazo de la de pelo corto dramáticamente soltando suspiros exagerados.

—Emelina-nee-san estaba bastante emocional...—dijo la pelo degradado, con la esquina de labio contraída en una pequeña sonrisa.

La de ojos púrpuras hizo un puchero, silenciosamente reprochándole que, aunque eso era verdad, no significaba que la rubia podía ir y estrujarla entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche para sacarle el aire de sus pulmones de golpe.

Yanira soltó una pequeña risa y le pellizcó el moflete a la de pelo más largo, queriendo molestarla más. Sacándole la lengua de forma infantil, la de pelo púrpura mostró su disconformidad nuevamente.

—No soy un juguete—murmuró—. Lydia-chan, no aprendas algo de chica mala esta que pellizca mofletes como Zenaida-bā-sama.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por los labios de Lydia.

—¿Y si yo también soy mala como Yanira-nee-san, Cirene-nee-san?

La aludida no tardó en querer demostrarle a la pequeña que ella también sabía molestar.

—No hay problema, porque puedo llegar a ser peor que esta chica mala pellizca mofletes—dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

El pelo azabache de la menor se meneó con fuerza al estar soltando nerviosas carcajadas y se salió de la pequeña trenza que le había hecho otra dríada. Entre tantas risas intentó morder la mano de Cirene para que se detuviera, pero la mayor vio venir el movimiento y cambió de lugar para continuar haciéndole cosquillas.

Yanira, por su parte, observó entretenida el intercambio entre las dos. Miró como la chica que permanecía tercamente en su regazo movía con agilidad sus dedos en la cintura de Lydia, ocasionando que las lágrimas por la risa se acumularan en sus rojizos ojos.

—¿Has aprendido la lección?—preguntó, deteniéndose un momento.

Acompasando su respiración, la niña asintió efusivamente y miró a la de pelo púrpura con fijamente antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Te extrañaré, Cirene-nee-san—susurró, abrazando a la mayor fuertemente por la cintura—. A ti también, Yanira-nee-san.

Con una mueca en sus labios, la especialista en crecimiento se levantó del regazo de la de pelo degradado y abrazó a la menor por los hombros mientras posaba su barbilla encima de la mata de cabello azabache.

—Yanira y yo os extrañaremos a todas—enunció, sin dudar mínimamente del pensamiento—. Pero—remarcó—debes recordar que vendremos a visitaros cuando podamos.

Las dos dríadas que pasaron la prueba anual impuesta por Heladia se miraron a los ojos momentáneamente y asintieron al captar la línea de pensamiento de la otra.

—No lo dudes, Lydia-chan—dijo la de ojos marrones, sonriendo con sinceridad.

La de ojos púrpuras apartó el rostro de la pequeña de su torso, le puso las manos en las mejillas y, con toda la suavidad que podía reunir en ese momento, le habló mirándola a los ojos, para que supiera que sus palabras no eran ninguna falacia para tranquilizarla; eran palabras sinceras y verdaderas.

—Pronto tendrás compañía aunque nos vayamos—comenzó—. Recuerda que entre hoy y mañana dos nuevas dríadas saldrán de su árbol. Esas pequeñas serán las primeras que te llamarán "nee-san", y como estás más cerca de su edad irán a ti por si tienen algún problema. Lydia-chan—dijo, mirando como los rojizos ojos aún mostraban incertidumbre—, no nos vamos para siempre, pero en el tiempo que no estemos, cuida de las nuevas. Cuando volvamos, déjanos ver lo espléndida nee-san que serás y como madurarás.

La de pelo corto asintió, completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañera. A pesar de que ni Cirene ni Yanira verían el progreso de la azabache poco a poco, cuando regresaran podrían ver su evolución al tener que cuidar y guiar a las nuevas dríadas.

Respirando de forma pausada, para relajarse, Lydia intentó imaginarse lo que le decía la de pelo púrpura. Ella sería la que, principalmente, serviría de guía a las nuevas dríadas. Al ser la más cercana a su edad, sería con quien, inconscientemente, acudirían de forma más seguida si tenían problemas o dudas por cualquier cosa.

—I-Intentaré ser una buena nee-san—murmuró la más pequeña.

Cirene se levantó del suelo y sonrió a la de ojos rojos con suavidad. Guiñándole un ojo a Yanira al ver que ella entendió cuál sería su próxima acción, estiró la mano de la menor para llevarla hasta donde se encontraban las ancianas.

—Cirene-nee-san, ¿qué haces?—susurró Lydia, incrédula.

Girándose para ojear la cara que ponía la más pequeña de la arboleda en ese momento, la aludida amplió su sonrisa. La sonrisa no contenía intenciones maliciosas, pero, aún así, la de pelo púrpura sabía que la azabache se avergonzaría al ir directamente hacia las mayores.

—Tranquila, tranquila~—dijo, intentando que la menor se calmara, pero recibió el efecto contrario.

Los orbes de tonalidad espinela comenzaron a mirar en todas partes en busca de ayuda externa, pero la mayoría de las dríadas habían vuelto a sus lugares habituales y solo quedaban tres grupos ahí. El primer grupo consistía en Emelina y las dríadas que intentaban consolarla, el segundo grupo eran las ancianas y el tercer grupo eran Cirene, Yanira y Lydia.

_Después de todo, estoy segura que se sonrojará, _pensó la de ojos púrpuras, y al mirar la cara de derrota que ponía la de túnica beige y como las puntas de sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas, confirmó su pensamiento,_ Bueno, es la primera vez que va a pedir algo a Heladia-bā-sama y al resto._

Mirando a las quince ancianas de _Dryads' Forest_, Cirene se fijó que ellas estaban mirándolas con curiosidad. El tema que hablaban tan animadamente antes se había cortado de golpe cuando Zenaida advirtió que el grupo de tres se dirigía hacia ellas.

—Heladia-bā-sama~—llamó animadamente la de pelo largo.

La representante política del lugar regresó la sonrisa sin pensarlo y miró como la pequeña intentaba buscar métodos para zafarse silenciosamente del agarre de la de cabellos púrpuras sin resultado alguno.

—Mmh... ¿Pasa algo, Cirene-chan? ¿Necesitas algo?

La aludida asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Heladia y colocó a la avergonzada Lydia delante suyo.

—Yanira y yo hemos estado hablando con Lydia-chan y hemos llegado a una conclusión—declaró, mirando sugestivamente a la de pelo degradado para que continuase.

—Tanto Cirene como yo pensamos que lo mejor para Lydia-chan es que vaya con Melina-nee-san para ver cómo están las pequeñas—anunció la de ojos marrones—. Lydia-chan debería ir mentalizándose de que muy pronto será considerada una nee-san.

—Queríamos pedir vuestro permiso para ir con Melina-nee-san—concluyó Cirene, mirando a cada una de las dríadas frente suyo. Con que solo una verbalizará su aprobación, tendrían permiso para ir.

Una sonrisa se instauró en el rostro de la anciana Teodosia, la segunda más avanzada de edad en la arboleda.

—Cirene-chan, Yanira-chan, Lydia-chan, tenéis el permiso de esta anciana para a ayudar a Melina-chan—dijo, estrechando la mirada—. Pero no debéis ser un estorbo. Debéis hacer lo que os diga Melina-chan a menos que no lo consideréis adecuado o queráis descansar en vuestro árbol.

Inclinando la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento, la azabache se sintió conmovida por el gesto de las que habían pasado la prueba de Heladia.

—Te lo agradezco profundamente, Teodosia-bā-sama—dijo la de ojos rojos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la segunda más anciana en_ Dryads' Forest _las despidió a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran a la encargada de vigilar que todo vaya bien con las futuras incorporaciones en el bosque.

* * *

**¿Hay alguien confundido? Es que la chica que ama leer por encima de mi hombro lo que escribo me dice que no entiende porqué muestro tanto bullicio de golpe.**

**Lo que pasa es que quiero mostrar que no importa si es en el principio o en el final, el lugar en el que se encuentra alguien cómodamente actuará como quiera. Lo escribo así porque pienso que es más "realista" si enseño cómo son las cosas en_ Dryads' Forest _directamente.**

**En el manga de _Fairy Tail,_ por ejemplo, al entrar Lucy en el gremio junto a Natsu, al instante se ve la esencia de Fairy Tail al actuar como hacen normalmente. Me gustó eso, y por esta razón he decidido que la primera impresión que vosotros, lectorxs, tendréis de las dríadas será una impresión sincera.**

**A la chica que lee encima de mi hombro le parece extraño que muestre primero esto antes de introducirme a la trama, porque, normalmente, mis fics, tienen un comienzo directo y enlazado a la trama original.**

**Tengo un montón de borradores donde empiezo de inmediato a relacionar mis OCs con los personajes del manga, y, para explicar su historia de trasfondo, utilizo el Flashback no Jutsu en mitad de los capítulos o creo arcos exclusivos de recuerdos para que se sepa de la situación que atraviesa mi personaje.**

**Aquí me estoy arriesgando. He decidido que los primeros cuatro capítulos serán para explicar cómo son las cosas en_ Dryads' Forest _y la relación de las OCs entre ellas. Más adelante, mucho más adelante, voy a profundizar estas relaciones y a dar respuestas a las incógnitas que dejo al aire.**

**En resumen, los cuatro primeros capítulos serán para explicar superficialmente las relaciones entre OCs además de introduciros los conceptos de las dríadas para después profundizarlo todo.**

**Si hay algo que no entendéis, sentiros libres de preguntar, voy a responder vuestras dudas.**

**Pos si alguien se lo pregunta, la chica de la portada es Kisaragi Kai, de Kantai Collection / KanColle. Yo me imagino a Cirene como ella des del principio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por privado, una personita, por Wattapd, me ha preguntado qué es eso de "tomar conciencia" y cuáles son, mitológicamente hablando, los poderes de las dríadas**

**¡No pasa nada! ¡Lo de tomar conciencia se explica en este capítulo! Y más adelante cierto brócoli va a comenzar a murmurar sus teorías y observaciones al conocer a Cirene y a Yanira**

**La chica que lee encima de mi hombro, en cambio, me dice que en el anterior capítulo, cuando Cirene y Yanira consolaban a Lydia, pensó qué era extremadamente extraño que haya pasado de una situación cómica ( Cirene haciéndole cosquillas a Lydia ) a una seria ( Lydia triste porqué Yanira y Cirene se irán ).**

**Yo, sinceramente, creo que eso es perfectamente posible: pasar de lo cómico a lo serio es fácil, Lydia estaba feliz por ellas, pero a la vez triste porque las extrañaría. Ella solo no pudo aguantar decir sus pensamientos porque esos momentos de bromas y juegos entre ellas los creía acabados.**

**Bueno, ya he aclarado las dudas, ahora comencemos:**

* * *

𝐼𝐼𝐼. 𝒫𝓇𝑒𝓅𝒶𝓇𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃

* * *

Encabezando la marcha, Cirene trotó felizmente hacia donde se encontraba Melina.

Melina era la encargada de vigilar a las futuras incorporaciones en la arboleda desde hacia seis años. Su especialidad era la razón de tener tal cargo.

La habilidad básica era detección de vida. Todas las dríadas podían sentir cuanta vida tenían las plantas y los árboles con un toque y gran concentración. Melina había sido la primera dríada que había llegado al extremo de utilizar su especialidad para calcular el tiempo restante para que las pequeñas tomaran conciencia.

En_ Dryads' Forest,_ había tres maneras de llamar al suceso que ocurriría de aquí poco. Despertar, nacimiento y tomar conciencia. Este último término era el más usado.

Lo llamaban despertar porque la dríada nueva saldría de su letargo de ser una con su árbol.

Lo llamaban nacimiento porque el alma salía del árbol y tomaba una forma física humanoide.

Sin embargo, el tema más acuñado era tomar conciencia porque estaban más en sintonía con la definición dada. Se llamaba tomar conciencia porque, en su estado de letargo, el espíritu solo vivía dentro del árbol. Al tener la suficiente energía para poder hacer que su espíritu se solidificase, la dríada se daba cuenta de su existencia y, literalmente, comenzaba a pensar desde allí. Desde ese momento, tomaban conciencia.

El término lo comenzó a usar por primera vez Teodosia, argumentando que no era algo como los humanos llamarían despertar o nacer, sino que era mucho más especial.

Cuando Teodosia se fijó en el gran interés de Melina en ver cómo las dríadas tomaban conciencia, la alentó a participar en las guardias para vigilar a los árboles con presencia espiritual que exteriormente parecían tener más posibilidad en ser una dríada cerca de tomar conciencia.

Aunque la más joven siguió el consejo de la anciana, ella seguía queriendo mucho más. Quería saber cómo saber de una forma más exacta el nacimiento de una dríada. Siendo la primera en llegar a esa especialidad, se consideró que Melina había hecho un gran hallazgo a sus dieciséis años. Gracias a ella, el despertar de una dríada se podía prevenir y se podían tomar medidas para intervenir en el momento.

Como mediana aritmética, calculada por Zenaida, tres dríadas cada dos años tomaban conciencia. Pero había excepciones: la última vez, solo Lydia había tomado conciencia; cuando Cirene, Yanira e Ileana tomaron conciencia, fue poco después de un año del último nacimiento; cuando fue el despertar de Emelina, solo Narcisa la acompañaba; actualmente, habían pasado tres años desde que Lydia tomó conciencia y ninguna dríada nació hasta el día de hoy.

Si Cirene era sincera, esta sería la primera vez que vería a Melina en acción, utilizando su especialidad calculando el tiempo que faltaba. Aunque pudo ver como la pequeña que tenía al lado tomaban conciencia, no vio el proceso en el que la chica de cabello azulado se sometía.

Yanira había ayudado una vez a Melina voluntariamente cuando esta pidió ayuda en el año que Lydia tomó conciencia. Cirene habría ayudado, pero Melina insistió en que la de pelo degradado y Menodora ya eran suficiente.

Esta vez, la mayor no pidió soporte, pero dijo que, si alguien quería, la ayuda era bienvenida, pero antes tendría que pedir el permiso a una de las ancianas.

—¿Queda mucho?—preguntó la de ojos rojos.

La de pelo púrpura se giró para ver a la menor y, mientras aún seguía caminando, pensó en las palabras de Melina cuando dijo que si querían ayudar fueran a cierta a parte del bosque.

—Melina-nee-san dijo que eran los árboles de la parte sudeste—caviló en voz alta.

Yanira asintió con la cabeza y unió sus manos detrás de ella.

—Sudeste, cerca del árbol de Zenaida-bā-sama, si me acuerdo bien—añadió la de ojos marrones.

Cirene sonrió, volvió a girarse y se fue por donde estaba el árbol de la tercera más anciana del bosque. Se podrían ahorrar la caminata si fueran de árbol en árbol, pero disfrutaban demasiado de la vista. Al ser dríadas, naturalmente adoraban el lugar en el que estaban, y nunca se cansaban de ver el paisaje lleno de flores silvestres, árboles y animales salvajes.

El camino hacia allí no sería muy largo, media hora como mucho si seguían con el mismo ritmo.

—No habéis respondido mi pregunta—se quejó Lydia, inflando los mofletes.

—Depende de a que velocidad vayamos—respondió la de ojos púrpuras, un poco burlona.

Yanira golpeó las costillas de Cirene en forma de regaño. La especialista en crecimiento le quiso regresar el golpe, pero la de pelo degradado la esquivó y volvió a golpearle las costillas.

—Ugh... Vale—resopló la de pelo púrpura, guardándose el puchero que quería hacer—. Cerca de veinticinco minutos.

* * *

Apartando las manos del joven pino delante suyo, Melina se giró al escuchar la conversación entre tres dríadas cerca suyo. Las voces eran las de Cirene, Yanira y Lydia. Sonrió al saber que venían para ayudarla a asegurar el despertar de las pequeñas. Agradecía mucho el gesto cada vez que alguien aparecía.

Con las manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, la pelo azul encaró a sus ayudantes.

—Gracias por venir—dijo, viendo como las tres le regresaban la sonrisa—. Pero aún faltan unas horas para que una tome conciencia.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron por la ilusión que sentía al oír las palabras de la cuidadora de las dríadas sin conciencia.

—E-Entonces—dijo, emocionada—solo faltan poca horas para que me convierta en una nee-san—murmuró, sonrojándose.

Cirene desordenó el cabello de la menor mientras susurraba sobre lo tierna que era. Yanira, por su parte, soltó unas pequeñas risas al ver la situación.

—Acabas de actuar como Emelina-nee-san—dijo, disfrutando ver como la pelo púrpura saltó sorprendida y se puso roja de inmediato por la comparación.

Melina se tapó la boca con su mano derecha para retener las risas que se le escapaban. Era bien sabido que a la de ojos púrpuras se avergonzaba cuando era comparada con una dríada mayor. Eso hacía que muchas hablaran sobre lo linda que era cuando sucedía eso.

—Cirene-nee-san es adorable—dijo Lydia, sorprendida.

—¡Claro que sí, Lydia-chan!—exclamó la de cabello azul—Cirene-chan siempre se ruboriza cuando la comparamos con alguien mayor que ella y eso es demasiado adorable—dijo, con una mirada soñadora—. Quizás piensa "Me parezco a alguien que admiro".

El rubor de la dríada se hizo más profundo con cada afirmación que hacían sobre ella, sobre todo con la última oración dicha por Melina, que hizo un jadeo exagerado al ver como los ojos púrpuras se cerraron en derrota.

—¡Así que es eso!—exclamó la mayor, entretenida—Te avergüenzas por que piensas que te vas pareciendo más a tus nee-san~.

El disfrute de la de ojos violetas incrementó al ver como la boca de Cirene se movía, formulando oraciones silenciosas pidiendo que parasen con el tema o que la tierra la tragase lo más rápido posible.

Colocando su mano derecha debajo de su mentón, Melina caviló mientras Lydia se abrazaba a la cintura de la de pelo púrpura diciéndole que era la primera vez que la veía así y que su reacción era muy linda. Cerrando los ojos, pensó en el trabajo que quedaba para tener una buena preparación y dar la bienvenida a las nuevas incorporaciones del bosque.

—Chicas, chicas—dijo, haciendo que Yanira parase sus risas, que la de pelo negro la mirase y que Cirene parase la oreja—. Suficiente de seguir molestando a Cirene-chan—Lydia musitó una queja mientras la de pelo degradado hacía una mueca—. Habéis venido aquí para ayudarme—los ojos púrpuras se abrieron y la miraron agradecida.

—Yo quería seguir viendo la cara roja de Cirene-nee-san—se quejó la pequeña haciendo pucheros.

—Hemos venido a trabajar, es verdad—intervino la de ojos marrones—. Será para otro momento, Lydia-chan.

Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha apuntando a las dríadas más jóvenes, la de ojos violetas les dio un guiñó. Amplió su sonrisa cuando la de pelo azabache saltó yendo a buscar colorantes naturales para teñir las túnicas que usarían las futuras incorporaciones en_ Dryads' Forest._

—¿Qué hago yo, Melina-nee-san?—preguntó Yanira.

Bajando su mano, la aludida observó la dirección en la que se había ido Lydia y miró a la de pelo degradado significativamente. Rápidamente, la más joven se dirigió hacia donde la de ojos rojos mientras se iba parando para recoger alguna que otra planta que serviría como colorante.

—Te agradezco que hayas interrumpido ese momento incómodo—susurró la de pelo púrpura.

La mayor se apresuró a pasos agigantados hacia Cirene para abrazarla fuertemente. La especialista en crecimiento no dudó en devolverle el abrazo pasando las manos por su cintura.

—Eres demasiado linda, Cirene-chan~—dijo la de pelo azul, besando sonoramente la mejilla izquierda la más joven.

Soltando una pequeña risa, la de ojos púrpuras le regresó el beso en la mejilla para después retroceder un par de pasos y sonreírle.

—Yo también tengo que ayudar, Melina-nee-san—afirmó, mirándola intensamente—. Dime qué hacer.

—Si insistes tanto—dijo la mayor, secretamente orgullosa de lo emprendedora que era la dríada que tenía enfrente—, ven conmigo a echar una ronda primero para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien con las pequeñas.

Al entrelazar su brazo con el de Cirene, la de ojos violetas se dirigió a la dirección opuesta por donde se habían dirigido Lydia y Yanira. Primero irían al árbol que se encontraba más cerca de los límites, el lugar más alejado de su posición actual.

—Melina-nee-san—la llamó la dríada de su lado, dubitativa.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, Cirene-chan.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la de pelo púrpura repasó las cuestiones que tenía y se dispuso a interrogar a la fémina que tenía pegada al brazo.

—¿Cuántas pequeñas van a tomar conciencia?

—Diría que es la primera vez en cincuenta años que cuatro dríadas toman conciencia en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Al principio todas pensamos que serían solo dos, pero me di cuenta de que un par de árboles habían avanzado significativamente su crecimiento.

—Cuatro... vaya—se asombró—. ¿Donde están los árboles de las pequeñas?

—Antes de que llegaras junto Lydia-chan y Yanira-chan, estaba comprobando un pequeño pino.

—¿Y cuánto tardará en tomar conciencia la dríada?

—Mañana cerca del mediodía. Las ancianas se asegurarán por sectores a traeros a todas para contemplar cómo ellas tomarán forma física, como hace tres, cinco y siete años, Cirene-chan.

—Hmm... ¿Al que nos dirigimos ahora dónde está?

—Ahora iremos bastante cerca del árbol de Menodora-nee-san. Después iremos al lado de donde está el mío. El último al que iremos está cerca del árbol de Ileana-chan.

Vio como Cirene asintió, seguramente trazando la ruta que harían mentalmente. El árbol de Menodora estaba casi al límite de la parte sur de_ Dryads' Forest,_ el de Melina se encontraba más cerca del centro y el de Ileana estaba a menos de cien metros del lugar donde encontró a la de pelo azul. En total, eran unos tres kilómetros caminando, pero la distancia no les molestaba.

Ellas caminaban tranquilamente, sin la necesidad de hablar. Las palabras no eran necesarias para que estuvieran cómodas. La presencia de la otra era suficiente para sentirse bien.

Cuando se acercaron al sector donde se encontraba el árbol de Menodora, suavemente, la de ojos violetas soltó el brazo de la pelo púrpura y se avanzó hasta quedar delante de un joven roble. Colocó sus manos en el delgado tronco y cerró los ojos.

La edad que tenía el árbol era casi de cinco años. La dríada dormida dentro suyo presentaba signos de espiritualidad alta, estaba a nada de despertar. Mientras calculaba la exactitud para saber cuándo quedaba para que la energía estuviera en su punto más alto, Melina se permitió mostrar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Mañana pasado—susurró, para que Cirene la oyera—. Cerca de la medianoche.

* * *

Recordando los susurros de Melina cuando usó su especialidad, Cirene se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el árbol de Ileana. La dríada que tomaría conciencia primero sería esa, y la de pelo púrpura quería llegar antes por si acaso. Faltaba una hora, y la joven dríada pensaba que en ese tiempo podría echar una mano si surgía algo.

—¡Melina-nee-san! ¡Tea-nee-san! ¡Heladia-bā-sama! ¡Ileana!

Las nombradas se giraron al oír la alegre llamada de la de ojos púrpuras. Ella estaba corriendo a trote hacia ellas con un gran trozo de lino en los hombros.

—¡Cirene-chan!—la llamó Melina, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla—¿Has venido para ayudarnos?—la más joven asintió—¡Qué lindo de tu parte!—chilló, cogiéndola de las manos para llevarla junto a las demás dríadas.

Saludando alegremente, Cirene les tendió el trozo de lino en sus hombros mientras miraba qué habían hecho y lo que faltaba por hacer. Los colorantes estaban separados por su tonalidad, el agua estaba en un cuenco gigante de piedra y cuatro telas de lino estaban en un rincón. Lo único que faltaba era el tema de las flores.

En _Dryads' Forest,_ cada vez que una dríada tomaba conciencia, se hacía una pequeña celebración para darle la bienvenida en el momento que salía de su árbol por primera vez. Había cinco factores indispensables para hacer la fiesta: tener a todas las dríadas de la arboleda reunida en el mismo lugar, preparar telas de lino para hacerle la túnica y los colorantes para teñirla del color que la pequeña desease, flores silvestres para decorar el cabello de la nueva dríada y que la espiritualidad de la zona fuera más alta momentáneamente.

—Heladia-bā-sama—dijo, tímida—, ¿puedo ayudar para aumentar la espiritualidad?

Los ojos avellana la miraron fijamente antes de que diera un lento asentimiento con la cabeza y le enseñara la palma de su mano izquierda. Sin dudarlo mucho, la de ojos púrpuras le tendió su mano derecha y tendió su siniestra a Ileana.

Para incrementar la espiritualidad de una pequeña zona, las dríadas de esa zona y las ancianas además de algunas voluntarias debían hacer un círculo con las manos unidas mientras hacían un cántico en griego antiguo.

—¿Cirene-chan es voluntaria?—preguntó Teodosia, saliendo de un olivo, curiosa.

—Es la primera vez que Cirene-chan participa en el cántico—añadió Zenaida, saliendo detrás de Teodosia.

El asentimiento emocionado de la de pelo púrpura dio a entender que estaba muy ilusionada en ayudar con esa tarea. Cuando se tenía que aumentar la energía espiritual de una zona para el nacimiento de una dríada, se permitían un máximo de diez voluntarias, y, como Cirene siempre llegaba justa a los sitios, nunca podía ejercer de voluntaria.

—Ileana-chan—dijo Heladia—, en este pequeño sector sois diecisiete dríadas, si no me equivoco.

—No se equivoca, Heladia-bā-sama—dijo la aludida—. En poco tiempo volverán, Melody-nee-san y Heliodora-nee-san han ido a buscar voluntarias. Calisto-chan está haciendo salir a las dríadas de sus árboles en estos momentos.

Viendo como la mano izquierda de Ileana tomaba la de Zenaida, la de ojos púrpuras pensó en qué nombre le pondrían a la pequeña que ahora tomaría conciencia. Mientras se estuviera con vida, ninguna dríada podía tener el mismo nombre que el de otra. Si ella era Cirene, ninguna otra podía llamarse Cirene.

Por lo que sabía, las ancianas se turnaban para tener el gran honor de nombrar a la nueva incorporación. El suyo lo escogió Heladia, quien le dijo que ese era el nombre de una dríada que falleció valientemente en la guerra de Kosei.

—Celedonia-bā-sama—dijo Melina—, sea bienvenida.

Girando su cabeza, la de pelo púrpura miró como Celedonia, la quinta dríada más anciana de la arboleda, asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a darle la mano derecha a Zenaida y la izquierda a Teodosia.

Con una interrogante en la cabeza, comenzó a calcular si era el turno de la quinta anciana de tener el honor de poner nombre a la pequeña que tomaría conciencia en menos de una hora.

—Celedonia-bā-sama—llamó Cirene—, ¿qué nombre le pondrá a la pequeña?

La aludida soltó unas risas.

—Tienes mucha curiosidad por ello, eh, Cirene-chan—le dijo, divertida—. Tendrás que esperar para saber del nombre.

La representante del bosque resopló.

—Cirene-chan—dijo Heladia—, a Celedonia-chan le gusta mucho mantener el secretismo. Nunca nos explica qué nombre tiene planeado.

—A mí tampoco me gusta—intervino un voz nueva—. Me gusta mantener la intriga hasta el final.

—¡Sea bienvenida, Agnes-bā-sama!—exclamó Melina.

La séptima más anciana asintió y fue a dar la mano a la primera anciana con una sonrisa.

—A Agnes-bā-sama también le toca escoger nombre para una de las pequeñas—pensó Ileana en voz alta.

—Supongo que eso significa que ni Agnes-bā-sama ni Celedonia-bā-sama nos dirán nada—dijo la de ojos púrpuras.

La quinta y la séptima anciana se miraron, cómplices. Ellas dos tenían una conexión muy fuerte y la mayoría de las veces hacían lo mismo según qué casos. A ellas les gustaba mantener algo hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario revelarlo.

—Agnes-nee-san y Celedonia-nee-san siempre han sido así con este tema, Ileana-chan, Cirene-chan—dijo otra nueva voz, saliendo de un roble.

—Sea bienvenida, Dorotea-bā-sama—dijo Melina.

La duodécima anciana asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento y y le dio la mano a Agnes mientras le susurraba que era demasiado terca con el tema de querer mantener el secretismo en todo.

Cirene repasó el cántico en su mente mientras Dorotea regañaba a Agnes y a Celedonia por ser así.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Se ha entendido lo de "tomar conciencia"?**

**Acabáis de conocer a Melina y a las pequeñas están a punto de tomar conciencia, además de que habéis descubierto como de rápido se avergüenza Cirene cuando es comparada con las dríadas mayores.**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, yo, a Melina, me la imagino como 5pb de _Hyperdimension Neptunia._**

**Las reseñas alegran mi día~, solo digo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**En el próximo capítulo Yanira y Cirene sí que saldrán de su preciosa arboleda.**

**En este, las pequeñas tomarán conciencia y Lydia disfrutará de ser hermana mayor por primera vez.**

* * *

𝐼𝒱. 𝒩𝑒𝓌 𝒹𝓇𝓎𝒶𝒹𝓈

* * *

—Ω δεα μητηρ!—pronunciaron las cuarenta y dos dríadas en el círculo.

Comenzar un cántico en vocativo era imperativo para las dríadas. Ellas estaban invocando la fuerza de la madre tierra para darles el impulso para tener la fuerza para poder incrementar la energía espiritual del lugar.

—Aἱ δρυάδες τόν ἐνέργεια τῶν δεα μητηρ θέλουμε—dijeron las ancianas.

—Ω δεα μητηρ! Παρακαλω!—dijeron las demás.

Callaron de golpe, esperando la respuesta de la madre tierra. El cántico no podía continuar hasta que hubiera una muestra de que la madre tierra las escuchaba y que daba el visto bueno.

Al ver que pequeñas luces amarillas salían de la tierra, el agua y de las plantas, las dríadas sonrieron mientras decían las dos últimas oraciones para completar el cántico.

—Aἱ δρυάδες τῶν δεα μητηρ αἱ υπηρέτρια ἐσμέν.

La luz que salía de la tierra aumentaba cada vez que decían una palabra en griego clásico.

—Tό τῶν δρυάδες βίος ἡ δεα μητηρ ἐστί.

El cántico terminó y, con ello, la energía espiritual se podía ver y sentir al haber incrementado drásticamente.

—Colocaos en semicírculo—dijo Heladia.

Todas las dríadas se colocaron en la posición pedida por la primera anciana con rapidez. Ahora estaban mirando directamente el roble, que brillaba ligeramente por toda la energía espiritual de la zona. El brillo se acumuló en la parte delantera del árbol y, con parsimonia, fue saliendo el cuerpo de una pequeña fémina de cabello rojo y ojos violetas. La niña abrió los ojos y miró a la multitud de dríadas, que la miraban con emoción.

En ese preciso instante, la comprensión la azotó. Sabía qué era ella y las mujeres enfrente suyo. Sin ninguna explicación aparente, la información inundó su cerebro, haciendo que supiera que el lugar donde se encontraba era _Dryads' Forest_, su hogar. Supo que el bosque tenía casi cuatrocientos años. También sabía que las dríadas que tenía delante les estaban dando la bienvenida.

—Seas bienvenida—dijo una anciana de cabello gris sin brillo y ojos negros como la obsidiana—. Soy la quinta anciana, Celedonia.

La pequeña hizo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, Celedonia-bā-sama.

—Yo, por el honor que me ha sido concedido por la madre tierra, te nombro Eleonor, como la gran dríada que pereció para proteger Dryads' Forest en la guerra contra los humanos—dijo la quinta anciana, colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza pelirroja.

—Eleonor-chan—dijo otra anciana, con el cabello gris sin brillo como Celedonia y con ojos avellanas—, soy Heladia, la primera anciana—le sonrió cálidamente—. Ahora vamos a tomarte las medidas para hacerte la túnica.

La de ojos violeta asintió.

—¿De qué color te gustaría?—le preguntó Celedonia.

—Me gusta...—inclinó la cabeza a un lado—Creo que me gustaría una túnica como mi color de cabello. Quiero una túnica roja, por favor.

Heladia sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, consiguiendo que una dríada joven viniera corriendo con un trozo de lino.

—Narcisa-chan se encargará de tu túnica, Eleonor-chan.

La joven dríada, Narcisa, le sonrió y pidió su permiso para poder trabajar. En menos de cinco minutos acabó. Se apartó de ella unos instantes para recortar el lino que sobraba y coser y volvió para probarle la túnica para asegurarse de que quedaba bien.

—Yanira-chan—dijo la de pelo verde, mirando a una dríada más joven con el pelo corto degradado—, comienza a mezclar el agua con el colorante rojo oscuro.

Mirando hacia abajo, Eleonor se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Si no fuera por la hiedra en sus hombros que bajaba hasta cubrir los muslos pegada a su cuerpo, ella estaría desnuda de verdad.

Fijó su mirada en Narcisa, que estaba atando la túnica que sería para ella en una rama con un hilo muy fino. Vio como ella le preguntaba a Yanira si el colorante ya estaba completamente mezclado y sonreía al ver el asentimiento de la de pelo degradado.

—Eleonor-chan—la llamó una feliz niña que trotaba hacia ella—, soy Lydia. Encantada de conocerte.

Viendo con sumo interés la mano que le tendía, la pelirroja pensó si debía tomarla. Al ver como el semblante de Lydia se iba volviendo incómodo al estar siendo casi ignorada, la de ojos violetas le tendió su propia mano. Los ojos rojos de la dríada delante suyo se iluminaron y encajó sus manos alegremente.

—Tomé conciencia hace tres años—le dijo la azabache—. Si tienes alguna duda, ven a preguntarme lo que sea. Estaré allí para ti.

Asintiendo, Eleonor agradeció que en tan poco tiempo tuviera a alguien que le ofrecía sus servicios.

—Te lo agradezco...—paró. ¿Cómo debería referirse a la joven fémina delante suyo? Pensó en cómo Yanira se había referido a Narcisa y decidió intentar referirse de la misma manera—Lydia-nee-san.

Al decir su nombre, inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarla y murmurar sobre cómo sería una ejemplar hermana mayor para ella. Vacilante, Eleonor le devolvió el abrazo. Le extrañaba la gran emoción que desprendía Lydia.

—Lydia-chan, creo que la estás asustando—regañó una dríada de cabello y ojos púrpuras que se acercaba a ellas.

La aludida hizo un sonido estrangulado, como si se sorprendiera del hecho. Se alejó de repente y susurró una disculpa.

—Está bien... Supongo que estás muy emocionada por tener una compañera más en el bosque—le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

—Está emocionada por poder tener la oportunidad de ser una nee-san—intervino la de ojos púrpuras—. Será la primera vez que ejerce este cargo.

La comprensión inundó los rasgos de la de ojos violetas y miró seriamente a la de pelo púrpura.

—Es una novata, entonces—le dijo, asintiendo—. Ahora tiene sentido—murmuró para sí misma.

—Dejad de hablar como si no estuviera aquí—se quejó la azabache, haciendo pucheros—. Sois malas, Cirene-nee-san, Eleonor-chan.

Cirene soltó una carcajada y le desordenó el cabello a Lydia, ignorando como esta última se quejaba del hecho y como intentaba apartar la mano derecha de la de ojos púrpuras en vano.

—¿Alguien más tomará conciencia?—interrogó la pelirroja, haciendo que la de pelo púrpura parase de molestar a la de ojos rojos.

—Tres más, Eleonor-chan. Mañana por el mediodía, mañana al anochecer y pasado mañana después del amanecer—le informó Cirene.

* * *

Viendo como Narcisa unía las manos con Celedonia y Zenaida, Eleonor se sentó en el suelo.

Habían pasado cerca de veinte horas desde que había tomado conciencia y, ahora, las dríadas se estaban preparando para pedir a la diosa madre energía para ayudar a que la dríada dentro del pino pudiera salir por primera vez de ahí.

Cirene se encontraba ahí, hablando alegremente con Melina mientras vertía agua en un vol de piedra. Ese bol era como el que habían usado para poner la túnica que usaría en una seis días, después de que el tinte estuviera arraigado y que la ropa se secara, Eleonor podría usar la túnica. En una semana, le dijo Lydia, le hiedra se retiraría sola y quedaría completamente desnuda a menos que se vistiera con la túnica antes.

—Eleonor-chan—la llamó Melina, sonriéndole—, ¿estás bien?

La aludida asintió sin dudarlo, ya que no tenía dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura?—intervino Cirene—Pareces aburrida.

—Me aburro un poco, pero estoy bien—les dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en la cara de la de ojos púrpuras. Miró de forma cómplice a Melina y esta última soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver al trabajo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Lydia-chan?

Eleonor parpadeó, sorprendida. La idea no era mala. En el poco tiempo en el que había interactuado con ella, la de ojos violeta se dio cuenta de que la azabache era muy entretenida y que no necesitaba de compañera para hablar, ya que ella hablaba por las dos.

—Me gustaría—admitió.

La de pelo púrpura le tendió la mano y la más joven se levantó con su ayuda. Aún con las manos entrelazadas, Cirene avisó de que irían a buscar a Lydia.

—De acuerdo—accedió Heladia—, pero debes buscar a más dríadas a parte de Lydia-chan para que vengan.

Asintiendo vigorosamente, la de pelo púrpura se dirigió hacia el norte de la arboleda para buscar a la de ojos rojos. Por el camino, un cómodo silencio las acompañó la mayor parte del trayecto. Las únicas veces en las que Cirene abría la boca era para golpear ligeramente un árbol para que la dríada de dentro saliera y fuera hacia el sector de la nueva dríada.

A Eleonor, eso no le molestaba. Es más, agradecía el silencio de la de ojos púrpuras. Las preguntas de las demás dríadas la ponían un poco incómoda. Siempre le andaban preguntando si le dolía algún lugar para avisar a las ancianas y comprobar que no hubiera habido un fallo en el proceso de salir de su árbol por primera vez.

—Calisto-chan, Calisto-chan—llamó la de pelo púrpura a la acacia.

Bostezando, una figura con una túnica celeste salió de la acacia y miró a Cirene medio dormida. Estiró sus extremidades para desperezarse y le pidió qué necesitaba de ella.

—Tienes que ir ahora a ayudar con la nueva dríada que tomará conciencia—contestó la mayor.

Asintiendo, Calisto se fue hacia el sur arrastrando los pies. Apretando ligeramente su mano, la de ojos púrpuras la incitó a apartar la vista de la dríada medio dormida para continuar el camino hacia el cedro de Lydia.

—Cirene-nee-san—llamó Eleonor, dudosa.

—Pregunta lo que sea, Eleonor-chan, responderé si puedo.

—¿Cómo es que hay tanta variedad de árboles?

La pelirroja observó cómo la mayor pensaba responderle. Parecía ir buscando las palabras exactas para contestar su pregunta.

—Si te soy sincera, Eleonor-chan—contestó, mirándola a los ojos—. No hay una respuesta exacta. En _Dryads' Forest_, hay una congregación de diversos tipos de árboles des del principio. Antes de que las primeras dríadas declararon que este pequeño territorio no estaba anexado a ningún país, reunieron varios esquejes y semillas. No sé por qué, pero lo hicieron.

Asintiendo, la de ojos violetas archivó la información y se la guardo en un rincón del cerebro para después compararla con la respuesta de alguna anciana. Había visto acacias, robles, pinos, cedros, encinas, caduficiolios, laureles, olivos, ciruelos... La diversidad de árboles era casi ridícula.

Siguiendo el camino hacia el norte, Eleonor pensó profundamente en alguna razón por querer reunir varios tipos de árboles. No se le ocurría nada, la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Le parecía incoherente.

—Mira, Eleonor-chan—la llamó—, este es mi árbol.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada para observar un joven cersis. El árbol era hermoso, sobre todo cuando florecía. El cersis se lo llamaba árbol del amor por la forma que tenían sus hojas y el color de su flor.

—Tu árbol es muy bonito—admitió.

Cirene le sonrió y le despeinó el cabello. A la de ojos violetas no le molestaba, pero tampoco le gustaba que le dejara el pelo enredado.

—¿Dónde está el árbol de Lydia-nee-san?

—No muy lejos, en cinco minutos llegaremos.

Así fue, como dijo la de pelo púrpura, en cinco minutos llegaron a posicionarse delante de un joven cedro y a golpear con ligereza el árbol para que la dríada saliera de allí. La cabellera azabache de Lydia se dejó ver mientras se quejaba de que Cirene nunca la dejaba descansar sus diez horas diarias.

—Es que en verdad son ocho horas diarias, no diez—la regañó la de ojos púrpuras, con un deje de burla también.

Los rojizos ojos se movieron al notar la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba Eleonor y esta sonrió y se abalanzó a la menor. La aprisionó entre sus brazos mientras la mayor soltaba unas risas al ver a la azabache actuar de esa manera.

—Siento interrumpir—dijo la de pelo púrpura—, pero tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Eleonor observó como una figura salía de la morera, pareciendo desorientada hasta que el conocimiento pareció venirle de golpe en el cerebro. Ella entendía eso, le había sucedido tres días antes, y las dos dríadas que tenía a cada uno de sus lados, Andromeda y Ofelia, también lo comprendían.

—Esa sensación... de sentir de repente que tienes los datos en tu mente... es un poco aterradora—murmuró, recordando su experiencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo—susurró Ofelia—. Es como si alguien me hubiera puesto el conocimiento en la cabeza.

—No me gustaría volver a sentirlo—musitó Andromeda, escondiendo su cabeza detrás de sus rodillas.

Las tres observaron en silencio como la niña de pelo rubio avanzaba temblorosamente hacia la anciana que se le acercaba con una mueca afable en el rostro.

—Soy Casandra, la octava anciana, y por el honor que me ha concedido la diosa madre, te otorgo el nombre de Semiramis.

—Agradezco el nombre—dijo la nueva incorporación en_ Dryads' Forest,_ mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Observando cómo Lydia se presentaba a Semiramis, tal como había hecho con ellas, Eleonor pensó en lo que le dijo Yanira cuando se presentó a Ofelia. Aunque Cirene y ella no se quedarían por mucho tiempo más porque tenían el permiso de ir al mundo exterior, podían ir a preguntarles lo que necesitaran.

La pelirroja mentiría si dijera se sorprendió y entristeció al saber que las dos se irían en menos de un mes. La de pelo degradado la había ayudado un par de veces a volver a poner bien la hiedra de su hombro cuando pareció que iba a soltarse y la de pelo púrpura se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía y a veces se traía a Lydia consigo para que hablasen.

Con el mentón apoyado en su mano izquierda, la de ojos violetas pensó en cómo sería la despedida de Cirene y Yanira.

* * *

**Ahora sí que he acabado el pequeño arco de introducción. :D**

**Ya habéis leído a Eleonor, a Ofelia, a Andromeda y a Semiramis, las nuevas dríadas del bosque, que les da mucho miedo pasar de percibir que están delante de una multitud a saber qué lugar es en el que están y quiénes son las féminas delante suyo.**

**So, el cántico es completamente inventado, lo fui pensando sobre la marcha, pero aquí os doy la traducción por si tenéis curiosidad de lo que decían:**

**Ω δεα μητηρ!**

**¡Oh, diosa madre!**

**Aἱ δρυάδες τόν ἐνέργεια τῶν δεα μητηρ θέλουμε.**

**Las dríadas pedimos el poder de la diosa madre.**

**Ω δεα μητηρ! Παρακαλω!**

**¡Oh, diosa madre! ¡Por favor!**

**Aἱ δρυάδες τῶν δεα μητηρ αἱ υπηρέτρια ἐσμέν.**

**Las dríadas somos las sirvientas de la diosa madre.**

**Tό τῶν δρυάδες βίος ἡ δεα μητηρ ἐστί.**

**La vida de las dríadas pertenece a la diosa madre. / La vida de las dríadas es de la diosa madre.**

**En la multimedia de Wattpad pude poner una imagen de cómo es la túnica que utilizan las dríadas, así que, en lo que acabe la semana, intentaré copiar el enlace en mi perfil.**

**Espero que llevéis bien la cuarentena.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primera interacción entre Cirene y Yanira con un personaje de Horikoshi. :D**

* * *

𝒱. 𝒥𝒶𝓅𝒶𝓃

* * *

Con una mueca en el rostro, Cirene miró el intento de corona de flores de Ofelia. Una sonrisa tierna se aposentaba en los labios de la pequeña y, con esa sonrisa, la de pelo púrpura no podía decirle que su corona de flores era un desastre al no estar las flores bien entrelazadas. No tenía corazón para negarse al presente.

—Te lo agradezco, Ofelia-chan—le dijo, cogiendo la corona entre sus dedos.

Hoy por la tarde, Cirene y Yanira, junto una anciana y un par de dríadas como escoltas, se dirigirían a Japón. Aunque aún faltaban dos semanas para que comenzaran la secundaria, debían documentarse de lo que enseñaban en la escuela elemental para asegurarse de que estaban en el nivel requerido.

En _Dryads' Forest,_ todas las dríadas recibían educación de parte de las ancianas. Tenían clases de griego clásico, mitología, latín, matemáticas, biología, historia, física, bellas artes, filosofía, japonés, defensa personal además de aprender sus poderes básicos.

Cirene, que era una apasionada de la lengua, aprendía diversas lenguas porque quería. A la de ojos púrpuras le encantaba el lenguaje y, cuando oyó que cuatro de las ancianas fueron a Europa en algún momento de su vida, les preguntó de inmediato a qué país fueron y si le podrían enseñar la lengua local.

De Agnes, aprendió una lengua románica: el italiano. La anciana, en una etapa de su vida, tuvo el permiso de ir a Europa, y, para entender a los locales, tuvo que aprender la lengua del país en cuestión para poder comunicarse. Pero, actualmente, estaba bastante desgastada en italiano.

De la décimo quinta anciana, Pigmenia, aprendió una lengua germánica: el inglés. Cuando era joven e inexperta, se escapó del bosque y fue raptada por agentes infiltrados de la Triple Alianza cuando estos quisieron robar armamento japonés destinado al ejército alemán. Los infiltrados notaron con rapidez que Pigmenia no podía ser humana y, aprovechando, la secuestraron para llevarla delante de George Frederick Ernest Albert para que la observase. Después de muchas peleas contra los Lores, el rey dictaminó que, al no estar afiliadas a Japón, no eran enemigas. Las dríadas serían neutrales en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Como favor y disculpa, el monarca guardó silencio y obligó que sus súbditos también permanecieran con la boca cerrada para no derramar nada de las dríadas; las féminas querían seguir permaneciendo en las sombras de la historia humana.

De Zenaida, aprendió dos lenguas románicas: catalán y castellano. Cuando fue a Gerona por un recado, se quedó más tiempo para aprender esos dos idiomas. La tercera anciana era filóloga, y no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de saber dos lenguas más.

De Celedonia, aprendió otra lengua románica: el francés. Cuando fue a buscar a Zenaida al estar tardando demasiado en volver, enviaron a Celedonia a buscarla. Por un fallo, en vez de acabar en Cataluña, acabó en Francia. Mientras se hacía camino para, al menos, conseguir ir a Cataluña Norte, fue aprendiendo la manera de comunicarse. Al llegar a la comarca de Gerona, como una loca, comenzó a buscar a la mayor por todas partes. La sorpresa que se llevó Zenaida no fue muy agradable al ver a una iracunda Celedonia corriendo hacia ella como si fuera la presa de una bestia.

Cirene creía que, al menos, por lo que hacía a lenguas, iba bien encaminada. Pero tanto Yanira como ella solo sabían lo básico de física, así que rezaban para que los estudiantes que entrarían en séptimo grado no supieran mucho de física o que, mejor aún, no la supieran.

Colocándose la corona de flores como collar, la de pelo púrpura calculó el tiempo en el que tardarían para volver a _Dryads' Forest._ Dejarían la arboleda hasta que el primer semestre en la escuela acabara, es decir, volverían para las vacaciones de verano. Estarían casi cinco meses solas, pero ese era el pago por estar en el mundo exterior.

Ofelia cogió la mano derecha de Cirene con una amplia sonrisa y la condujo por la arboleda. La de ojos púrpuras no sabía dónde quería llevarla, pero no hizo nada para detenerla. Su aspecto de tierna niña de cinco años le hacía muy difícil el decirle que no.

La pequeña de pelo rubio anaranjado era una dríada extremadamente tranquila, hablaba muy pocas veces y, cuando aportaba algo a una conversación, decía cosas lógicas. En el mes que llevaba conociéndola, no dudaba de que ella era tenía una personalidad muy tierna. Siempre tenía una sonrisa mansa adornando sus labios que no se borraba excepto si se trataban temas serios.

—Ofelia-chan—la llamó—, ¿dónde me llevas?

La aludida puso el dedo índice de su mano libre en sus labios y le guiñó el ojo.

—Es un secreto—pronunció, feliz.

_Ay, tan linda,_ pensó, viendo como la pequeña reanudaba la marcha. La de pelo púrpura tenía una gran debilidad para las nuevas dríadas desde que vio por primera como unas tomaban conciencia. No podía evitar comportarse así, le salía naturalmente el ponerse a enseñar, jugar y malcriar a alguien menor que ella.

—¡Ofelia!—gritó una voz, emocionada—¡Cirene-nee-san!

Semiramis corrió hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se paró frente ellas de golpe y le enseñó el pulgar señalando hacia arriba a la de pelo anaranjado, haciendo que Cirene sospechara de que estaba conspirando para hacer algo.

Viendo como los ojos de la que le agarraba la mano se iluminaban, la de ojos púrpuras observó como esta dio un pequeño salto por la emoción.

—¿Qué tramáis?—preguntó, sospechosa.

Las pequeñas soltaron una pequeña risa ante la expresión que hacía la mayor. Las cejas las tenía levantadas, la nariz estaba arrugada y los labios estaban apretados en una línea fina.

—Tranquila, Cirene-nee-san—dijo Ofelia—. No es nada malo.

Semiramis entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de la de pelo púrpura, soltando pequeñas risas por la expresión que permanecía en la cara de la mayor.

* * *

Emelina se levantó del suelo. Semiramis acababa de irse a buscar a Cirene y a Ofelia y, por su parte, Eleonor fue a buscar a Andrómeda, a Ileana y a Yanira. Al haber acabado de prepararlo todo, habían ido a recogerlas.

Como hoy era el día en el que dos de las habitantes permanecerían un tiempo fuera de la arboleda, habían decidido hacer un pequeño banquete para celebrarlo. La gran mayoría sabía que ni la de pelo púrpura ni la de pelo degradado veían venir la sorpresa. La última vez que alguien se despidió temporalmente de _Dryads' Forest _por haber pasado la prueba anual fue hace ocho años.

Las dríadas, para subsistir, solo necesitaban beber néctar, pero también podían tomarse el capricho de comer otras cosas de vez en cuando que no fueran de origen animal. Por lo que sabía, a Cirene le gustaban mucho los pasteles y las tartas, y a Yanira le gustaban mucho las patatas y el arroz.

Para prepararlo todo, se habían repartido las tareas lo mejor que pudieron con el mínimo de dríadas posibles.

Emelina había ayudado en la recolección de alimentos lo mejor que pudo, junto a Narcisa, Agnes, Tea, Semiramis, Celedonia, Calisto, Heliodora y Lydia. Heladia y Teodosia se encargaban de cocinarlo todo con Zenaida y Pigmenia, que hacían de ayudantes. Casandra, Eleonor, Dorotea y Melody se encargaban de decorar el lugar colocando coronas de flores entrelazadas para crear guirnaldas. Mientras tanto, Andrómeda e Ileana vigilaban que Yanira no se acercara al sitio y Ofelia distraía a Cirene con la excusa de querer aprender de ella.

—Emelina-chan—la llamó la primera anciana—, estate tranquila.

La aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Siendo sincera, disimulas bien—le dijo Heladia, colocando su mano izquierda encima la cabeza rubia—. Pero haces las cosas con un poco de desgana, y eso se nota en tus gestos.

Una sonrisa irónica se instauró en los labios de la de ojos azules.

—Es que no quiero que se vayan—murmuró.

La de cabellera gris asintió, sin decirle nada, porque solo podía hacer eso. No le daría palabras de consuelo ni diría que la comprendía, y Emelina lo sabía. La anciana permanecería a su lado, brindándole apoyo silencioso para que no estuviera sola.

Colocando su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados encima sus piernas, la rubia dejó la mente en blanco y cerró los ojos. Quería estar un rato tranquila, sin nada en que pensar, pero no podía permitírselo.

—Se están acercando—susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que Heladia la oyera—; en poco menos de cinco minutos las tendremos aquí.

La anciana asintió.

—Niñas—dijo, con voz alta y clara—, tenéis que prepararos.

Levantándose, Emelina apartó sus preocupaciones momentáneamente. Inhaló y exhaló para relajarse y curvó los labios en una sonrisa. Miró sus costados para ver cómo las dríadas que no habían trabajado en la preparación corrían al claro lo más silenciosamente posible, haciendo que aumentara su sonrisa por la gracia que le hacían sus semejantes.

—No, es en serio, ¿qué estáis tramando?

_Esa es Cirene-chan, _reconoció la rubia, incrementando su rango de audición.

—No tramamos nada malo.

_Qué voz tan tranquila y calmada,_ pensó la de ojos azules, _Ofelia-chan es de las pocas dríadas que pueden hablar de esta forma._

—¡Ajá! Admites que tramáis algo, eh.

Emelina podía imaginarse la sonrisa victoriosa y orgullosa que, seguramente, estaba mostrando en ese instante.

—¡Cirene! ¡Ofelia-chan! ¡Semiramis-chan!—gritó una voz que se acercaba al grupo de tres, sorprendida.

—¡Yanira!—gritó la de pelo púrpura, con emoción—¿¡Esas son Andrómeda-chan, Ileana y Eleonor-chan!?

—¡Sí!

—¡Venid!

—¡En eso estamos!—exclamó Ileana.

Colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, Emelina se acercó al lugar más cercano de la posición de las pequeñas en el límite del claro y se preparó para recibirlas. Entrelazó las manos en su espalda y observó como Cirene corría para lanzarse a la espalda de la de pelo degradado.

—¡Emelina-nee-san está ahí!—gritó la de pelo púrpura, señalándola con la mano izquierda.

—Cirene, bájate—se quejó Yanira.

Divertida, Emelina se dirigió hacia las más jóvenes a paso lento mientras pensaba en la reacción que tendrían las que se irían a Japón ante la sorpresa.

—No hace falta que Cirene-chan baje de encima de Yanira-chan—dijo, observando como la cara de la de ojos marrones se contraía, como si la hubiera traicionado, y como el rostro de la de ojos púrpuras se iluminaba con travesura.

—Cirene, por favor...

La aludida se deslizó por la espalda de su amiga con rapidez y la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

—Que sepas que no me bajo porque me lo pidas tú—dijo la especialista en crecimiento, sacándole la lengua—. Me bajo porque quiero.

Estirando sus extremidades, la de pelo degradado alzó una ceja.

—Tu espalda no es cómoda—dijo la de túnica blanca, cruzándose de brazos.

Riendo, Emelina hizo un gesto con su izquierda a las dríadas para que la siguieran hacia el centro del claro, donde se encontraban las demás miembros de la arboleda escondiendo las telas en el suelo donde se encontraba la comida.

Avanzando hacia ellas, Heladia les sonrió con calidez y miró a Cirene y a Yanira. Entrelazó sus manos con las de las más jóvenes y las apretó.

—Esta tarde, os iréis—comenzó la más anciana—, y, por esta razón, celebramos un banquete de despedida.

Los orbes púrpuras se iluminaron con alegría.

—¿Comida?—preguntó, esperanzada.

Zenaida soltó unas carcajadas por la cuestión de Cirene. Teodosia tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda para que no se ahogara con su propia risa hasta que pudo tranquilizarla.

—Sí, Cirene-chan: comida—dijo Menodora, con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Acostumbrándose a llevar calzado, Cirene miró como la de pelo degradado se ponía unas sandalias igual a las que llevaba ella.

—Cuánto tardan—se quejó Zenaida, parando la oreja por si oía pasos o el sonido de las ruedas de algún vehículo.

—No pueden tardar demasiado, Zenaida-bā-sama—dijo Melody, buscando alguna arruga en su túnica verde pálido.

Tal como señaló la de pelo castaño, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar; solo tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos. Dos coches de la policía aparcaron en el áspero terreno.

—¿Eso es un perro?—preguntó Cirene, en un susurro.

—No—negó la anciana—, es un hombre con un Kosei tipo mutante.

Narcisa rió al ver como Yanira le ponía la mano derecha en la mandíbula de la de pelo púrpura, quien tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y la ponía en su lugar.

—Disimula, Cirene—le advirtió la de pelo verde, divertida.

Aún sorprendida, la de ojos púrpuras observó como el hombre con Kosei mutante se adelantaba y era seguido por cinco humanos más. Por como caminaba, la joven de túnica blanca veía que era alguien con confianza en sí mismo además de firme.

—Soy Tsugaramae Kenji—dijo él, plantándose delante suyo—. Soy el responsable de llevaros al centro donde inscribirán a las dos dríadas junto a mis cinco hombres que actuarán como escolta.

—Morichi Zenaida es mi nombre—dijo la de ojos azules, con una sonrisa pícara—, pero supongo que aún te acuerdas de mí, Ken-chan. Vengo como representante legal de Cirene-chan y Yanira-chan.

La mandíbula de Tsugaramae se contrajo.

—Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien como usted—dijo él, mirando como la tercera anciana cerraba los ojos, satisfecha.

—Yo soy Morichi Yanira, una de las dríadas que deja la arboleda—dijo la de pelo degradado, con confianza.

—Morichi Cirene—dijo ella, abstraída en observar los coches de la policía—. Lo mismo que Yanira.

—Soy Morichi Melody, y actuaré como escolta de Cirene-chan, Yanira-chan y Zenaida-bā-sama en nuestro trayecto.

—Soy Morichi Narcisa, y, al igual que Melody-nee-san, actuaré como escolta por el tiempo en el que permanezcamos en Japón.

Con las presentaciones hechas, Tsugaramae y las dríadas fueron en el coche de ocho plazas y los subordinados del primero fueron al otro vehículo.

* * *

**So, las dríadas han preparado una fiesta de despedida para Cirene y Yanira y hemos visto a Emelina desganada por una razón desconocida para vosotrxs. El por qué se va a revelar, mucho más adelante, pero se revelará. Mientras tanto, podéis insertar vuestras teorías aquí.**

**Zenaida, Melody y Narcisa van como escolta de Yanira y Cirene ( Bueno, Melody y Narcisa son la escolta; Zenaida va a verificar los trámites ) ¡BUENO! Aquí aparece Tsugaramae Kenji, el poli-perro, y ya conoce a Zenaida de tiempo atrás.**

**Por si alguien se lo preguntaba: Como las dríadas no comen nada que sea de procedencia animal, para hacer tartas y pasteles, en vez de leche y huevos, utilizan néctar y puré de manzana. Más adelante, haré que esto tome más relevancia y explayaré esto porque, resumidamente, las dríadas hacen una dieta vegana y, personalmente, me interesa este tema.**

**Y, también, por lo que hace a cómo cocinan... es un secreto de las ancianas, y no lo van a revelar pronto.**

**AHORA, voy a dar explicaciones, o, como les gusta decir a la chica que lee encima de mi hombro, excusas:**

**A parte de que soy la típica adolescente de que se pelea por cualquier cosa con su familia y eso me causa mucho estrés y aumenta mi ansiedad, ha habido, literalmente, problemas técnicos.**

**Ahora estamos en cuarentena, y es el peor tiempo para que el ordenador, la herramienta que esta servidora utiliza para escribirlo TODO en sus Words, se estropee. Maldigo la Ley de Murphy.**

**Lo he perdido todo. Y cuando digo todo, digo _absolutamente todo_. Los capítulos que estaba guardando para hacer maratón se han ido a tomar por culo, y he tenido que volver a escribirlos con el móvil ( y ni he acabado, ni por asomo ), a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.**

**Recientemente, mi tía me ha dado un portátil viejo suyo, pero el teclado estaba estropeado y tenía que usar el teclado en pantalla, que es malditamente lento para escribir. Esta mañana me ha llegado un teclado, y me he propuesto intentar escribir directamente en los borradores que nos ofrece Fanfiction ( no me acabo de fiar de los borradores de Wattpad, ya que una vez se me borró todo lo que tenía escrito ), y me he dado cuenta de que ya tenía el maldito capítulo escrito en Wattpad y publicado y aquí lo tenía en borrador, preparado para publicar.**

**Pido paciencia, ya que tengo que volver a escribirlo todo.**


End file.
